


I think I’ll take this

by sadddsnack



Series: Ben and Rami=homoship [6]
Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Coach!Roger, Drama teacher!Freddie, Drama teacher!Jim, English teacher!John, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Musical theater kid!Aaron, Musical theater kid!Allen, Musical theater kid!Joe, Musical theater kid!Rami, Prom season fellas let’s get it, Rami is smol bby bean, Rugby player!Aidan, Rugby player!Ben, Rugby player!Gwilym, Rugby player!Mike, Science teacher!Brian, This too took long to be this trashy, cheerleader!Lucy, cuz why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadddsnack/pseuds/sadddsnack
Summary: Ben and Rami are a cute couple and this is their story





	I think I’ll take this

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a while but had no idea how to put it until a fren of my helped me a bit :)  
> This took forever and it ended wack

   

Ben and Rami are an extremely cute couple. They always hold hands when they walk each other to class, they feed each other lunch at the cafeteria (outside is too hot), Rami decorates Ben’s helmet with words and ‘I love you’s, he has Ben’s number every. where. at his games, Ben makes a big sign for him Rami at his plays, and lastly, they always dance in the middle of the school every Friday with love songs from the 60s and 70s.

Everyone wants a piece of them for themselves. Their both extremely attractive and know how to be romantic (obviously since they spoil each other). Ben’s a rugby player and Rami’s a drama kid. Each person wants one. How they met was an odd play you can say. 

Ben and Rami had one class together: Environmental Science.They had a science project on electricity. Ben and Rami sat together in Ev. Science but never really spoke to each other.

“Today you’ll be using a battery and a motor to create an electric vehicle. I’ll pick your partners for today for this assignment. Decorate it how ever you please and model it how ever.” Rami started to whine and whisper under his breath. Ben on the other hand, was happy to build an electric vehicle since it’s science. 

“Ben! Rami! You two work together and one of you get the supplies!” The teacher yelled at them from across the room.

Ben got up to get them (he legs started to hurt due to sitting down for too long) while Rami was hiding his face. Rami had a crush on Ben since he sat next to him. Ever since that one girl moved, Ben started to talk to him for a few seconds before talking to his other people. 

‘I don’t know if I’m lucky or in for ride to hell’ Rami thought. While he was mentally digging his grave, Ben sat down and tapped on his shoulder.

”Aye mate! You alright? I know you don’t like science but it’s worth a grade” Ben said moves to grab the wood to make a model. Rami glared at him with angry since he wasn’t in a mood for this beautiful god to tell him what he doesn’t like. 

“I know Ben but I’d rather write a story then build something utterly useless” Rami said pushing the material to the end of the table. Ben was gonna say something to him before the teacher interrupted then with ‘speak about something that’s not about this and it’s detention’.

While they worked on the car in silence, the bell rang and they both went on their way to their electives. 

After the car activity, they started to talk more and more, despite what their friends said. They started to meet each other after school.

Rami asked if Ben wanted to be his love (he did so heartwarming it was disgusting said Joe and Gwilym). When it the news of prom came out, Ben was freaking out to his  pals.

” What do I say to him? Do I make a sign? Do I just tell him right there? Would he want gifts? Would he say no? What if someone already asked him?” Ben went rambling and rambling about the possibilities and ideas that popped in his head. As his friends watched in amusement and carelessness; Aidan spoke up. 

“Benjamin! Stop messing around and do what you think is good! If you don’t ask him in two weeks, I’ll make you do suicides for an hour” Since Aidan was the captain of the team, he was actually aloud to do that (coach said so). This made everyone look at him laughing or shocked.

“Come on Ben. He probably doesn’t care if you get him anything. Just write him a poem than pop the question.” Gwilym said seriously. He doesn’t give advice but if Ben has to do extra work, Gwilym always gets dragged to do it with him. 

“Ben you guys are dating for fucksakes it’s easy just pop it and it’s okay! It’s not that big of a deal man.” Mike said with a tired face. He was assistant captain and had to dirty work for Aidan everyday so he wasn’t having it. 

Everyone agreed with all three of them and left Ben to think about it (with some slaps or pats on the back). Ben sighed after a few minutes of thinking about it with what he wanted to do for Rami. 

Mean while...Rami was freaking out to his drama class in one of the back rooms.

“Guys! I think he’s gonna ask me and I don’t know what to do!” Rami said whining and crying while his drama group helps him. 

“Rami honey please I love you but why are you crying? All you have to do is say yes or no if you don’t wanna go. It’s not rocket science “ Joe said with a smile that forced. He doesn’t understand why he’s even crying for something so simple. 

“Rams it better be happy tears or I’ll cut your part for Marty McFly” Allen was the head leader for this drama side of the school. He cut out Joe as snoopy in the Charlie Brown musical last time for goofing around and accidentally getting one of boards thrashed with paint and another time cutting him as Chuckie from  rugrats the same year just for laughing at Aaron. Joe looked sour at the memories.

“Rami is just freaking out that’s all. He’s probably scared of being asked.” Aaron said reassuringly. He’s the one that does all the outfits for them. “It’s alright Rami. Everything is alright.” He’s a very nice lad. 

Rami sighed and layed down on the decoration box. “You’re right I’m over reacting. Thanks sisters” He said as he rolled down and started to cry not because of Ben, because he was laughing remembering when Joe got cut from his parts.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

It was the game between (a random highschool idk) against their school. As Rami and his friends were watching Ben and the rest of the team defeat the other highschool, Ben and Gwilym got the last win for the game. Everyone went wild and cheered for the loudest. Rami and Jow started to shake each other as they screamed for their boyfriends tag team win. 

Lucy came out with her cheer squad in the middle of the field. “Ready everyone?!” Lucy yelled. Everyone yelled okay back to her. 

They started doing their cheer as they started to pyramid with a sign that said ‘BEN 🖤 RAMI’ and the crowded started to yell and cheer again. 

Rami didn’t know what was going on since he was busy eating his candy talking to Joe about Lucy (she pranked Allen again with water again) so he didn’t turn around until he heard Ben yell his name.

”Rami my love, I wrote this poem to show how much I love you!’ Ben said on the microphone. Rami was speechless to the max. Joe kept on shaking him making his candy fall. 

“Uhhh butterflies is what felt for you when you asked me to be yours..? I never thought you’ll ever ask me since I was just the moon and you were the sun. Different but meant to next to each other... the planets didn’t agree with it but they saw our glow grow brighter each day. My love is forever endless like the universe. So Rami, will you go to prom with me?” Ben said reading from a board that Allen, Gwilym, Aidan, Roger and John was holding (Roger was the coach and John was an English teacher that helped him). Rami started to cry as everyone yelled in surprise and adore. 

Rami yelled stood up and yelled yes to him. Everyone yelled louder and Ben started to cry with him. It was a great day for the team and the couple. It was truly wonderful 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Prom came by and Freddie and John helped with Rami’s and Joe’s outfits. Brian and Roger helped with Ben’s and Gwilym’s outfits (Freddie was the drama teacher along with Jim and Brian was the science teacher.)

They danced all night long. Joe and Gwilym were there with them having a battle for who’s the most sappy couple. Ben and Rami won king and king crown. Freddie, Jim, John, Brian, and John were there as supervisors but let the kids so whatever they want. 

 

 


End file.
